


All Alone in Space and Time

by speechlessG



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack去過那棟公寓。一次。在Ianto死後。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> 標題取自Placebo的【Every Me Every You】，但不是背景音樂。

　　Jack去過那棟公寓。一次。在Ianto死後。他在樓梯間的滅火器後面摸索一下，用手指將鑰匙勾了出來。  
  
  
　　Ianto喝醉的時候和平常嚴謹的樣子不太一樣，變的更熱情卻更容易害羞。滿臉潮紅，連耳朵都透著粉色。他必須一邊抵抗酒精，一邊面對Jack對他頸子上的侵襲，同時想辦法找到自己公寓的鑰匙。背貼著門，三件式西裝已經皺到不能再皺，Ianto左手攬著Jack的後頸，右手在口袋中摸索著。一分鐘後，他發出一聲挫敗的呻吟。  
  
　　「等──等等……Jack等等。」他輕輕推開情人的臉，試著捕捉上校的眼神三秒鐘，然後身體搖擺地向右傾去。Jack以為他要跌倒了，在探出手去準備穩住他以前，威爾士人已經將備用鑰匙拿了出來。  
  
　　「在緊急時刻，你永遠會需要滅火器，嗯？」上校挑眉，Ianto企圖假扮正經但是失敗，當那抹傻傻的微笑從嘴角洩漏出來時，Jack靠上去吻他。  
  
  
　　門在他身後關上。一切仍然是Ianto離開前的樣子，每一件物品都井然有序。入口小廊的牆壁是乾淨的白色，沒有任何一幅畫或照片。Jack沒有問過Ianto為什麼不掛上一點東西裝飾，畢竟這裡也不是他的家，而他到訪的次數屈指可數；但他想如果他問了，年輕威爾士人的回答應該也只會是輕輕的一聳肩不以為意。Ianto不是個習慣奢侈的人，對他來說，錢就應該花在刀口上。他身上最有價值的東西是他那幾套西裝。Jack享受看Ianto穿他們，更享受把他們一件件剝下。  
  
  
　　他左轉走進廚房。冰箱還有兩顆蛋、半盒牛奶、大約一次考吐司份量的奶油與四分之一顆萵苣。在456事件前，Ianto其實已經很少住在這裡；他花更多的時間在Jack位於Hub的小房室中。但是上校一直很喜歡這裡，這間房，不論是他將情人按在櫃檯上，放肆地在Ianto體內衝刺，或是威爾士人抵著冰箱，一手纏在Jack的短髮中，將他的嘴更按向自己下半身時的低吟。  
  
  
　　「咖啡還是茶？」Ianto從廚房探出頭。Jack正坐在客廳的沙發上，在他開口回答以前，年輕的威爾士人又縮了回去，「我去燒壺水。茶好了。咖啡讓我想到工作。雖然我很愛咖啡。」Jack輕笑出聲。其他人或許以為Torchwood的後勤公私不分，但其實熟識Ianto的人都曉得，在工作和私生活間，Ianto分的很清楚。除了Jack Harkness。還有Lisa。Ianto Jones一心一意愛上的人，看在老天的份上，很不湊巧，總是出現在他的工作裡，但Ianto總是會盡力將他們分開──盡力，並不代表每次都成功。  
  
　　Jack在沙發上坐了一會。Ianto向他坦承過，在Lisa死之後，他在這張沙發上睡了一個月，因為他沒有辦法回到臥室，回到那張他和Lisa曾經分享過的床上。那是在Ianto Jones的半電腦人前女友大鬧Hub事件之後，他們第一次真正好好地說話。好好地，不是那種三個字、五個字── _你還好嗎還過得去_ ──式的交談。他們開始的很早（甚至有點太早，Jack不得不承認），調情、上床，但是從不接吻。第一次Jack吻上威爾士人的雙唇，卻是那一雙嘴唇開始逐漸變的冰冷。他有三個月沒有再吻過他。直到Ianto第一次帶著他的上校回到他的公寓，牽著他的手將他帶進了臥室，他們在那張床上接吻、做愛。  
  
  
　　Jack站了起來，經過浴室時他只猶豫了一秒便走過。他站在臥房前，握著門把三秒，最後壓下，推開。床是鋪好的，枕頭斜靠在床頭板上，被單平整的沒有一絲皺摺。上校走進去時用最大的努力放輕了腳步，彷彿生怕壓碎了什麼。他走到衣櫥前，握上了冰冷的把手，停頓了十秒鐘，最後放下。最後他走向床邊，坐下，允許自己發楞地盯著窗戶，看著陽光隱隱從乳白色的綢料下透出；什麼都不去想。他閉上雙眼，然後躺下。  
  
  
　　「Jack。」有人在叫他，「Jack。」  
  
　　Jack Harkness掙扎地爬起身。天哪老天告訴我這不是真的。他走到──幾乎是踉蹌地──抵達對方面前，「我在作夢嗎？」  
  
　　年輕的威爾士人莞爾：「是的，你是。」Ianto Jones就站在門口，一如他記憶中的那般英俊。  
  
　　他仍然一把擁住他，不顧一切地，絕望地。Ianto任由他抱著，Jack把臉埋進Ianto頸部，用力地吸氣，直到肺部的容量再也裝不下更多。「我不敢──我害怕那些氣味──不在你身上。」他的嘴唇貼著那一片肌膚，乾燥的那一塊正逐漸變的潮濕。他感覺到Ianto帶繭的手掌輕輕摩娑著他頸後。  
  
　　「我看著人們死去。我看著他們來了又走。我沒有辦法抓住他們，真正地，從來沒有。我總是活著。」Ianto的拇指溫柔地在他耳後凹陷下去的那塊緩緩畫著圈，「常常我希望我死了──我死了，而且不會再活過來。」Jack收緊手，感受Ianto的身體曲線在他掌心下的變化，「每一次──每一次當我不得不面對我所愛的人的死亡，我的心都在尖叫想追隨他們一塊兒去。」威爾士人胸膛抵著他的起伏，他小心地感受著，「但即使我真的照做，我所能得到的不過就是進入黑暗，離開黑暗，然後再一次在他們的屍體旁醒來。而他們總是留在黑暗之中。一次又一次。」他稍稍退開臉，捕捉到他的威爾士人深邃的雙眼，那一雙眼睛比他記憶中的還要深；他從來沒有真正弄懂過情人想要的是什麼。

　　「我想這麼做的，Ianto。我想這麼做的……」  
  
　　Jack不確定這些呢喃努力說服的人究竟是誰。  
  
　　「你想。但是你不會。」他看見Ianto的嘴角曲起一個哀傷的微笑，很慢很慢，如同沙漏中的細沙，「你會慢慢好起來的。很慢，但是最終你會好起來。你會再愛上什麼人。那不要緊，因為就像所有你愛過的人，我永遠會在你心裡留有一個角落。」他低語，「我不會是最特別的那一個，但是每一次的咖啡香，你都會想到我。」他溫柔地親吻情人的太陽穴，直到Jack轉過頭來開始以雙唇回應他的吻。  
  
  
　　在Ianto死後，Jack Harkness作了一個夢。他夢見自己陷溺在Ianto Jones的懷抱中。  
  
　　「我能夠不要醒過來嗎？」他像個孩子一樣詢問。  
  
　　「我在這裡。」

  
　　寂寞是寬大的宇宙。

 

END


End file.
